


Draw My Mark

by jbsullivan17



Series: Soulmates [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Clarke’s not good with people, that doesn’t stop Bellamy from trying... little do they know their marks are the same...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Soulmates [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167317
Comments: 22
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know why they’re so soft in this, maybe it’s because of what’s going on in the fandom rn.
> 
> The only comment I’m going to be making on the subject: Bellamy and Clarke are NOT Bob and Eliza.

Clarke knew her mark like the back of her hand by the time she was six. Her fingers traced the raised skin every night before she fell asleep and she doodled it to perfection in the margins of her notebooks. It wasn’t the only thing she could draw, she expanded from her soulmark to the female form, hers first since it was her soulmark and she quickly realized that having nudes of children was not the best idea and her father got her a sketch book to hide her drawings in. At a young age she was drawing people nearly perfectly and she was her art teacher’s favorite student.

Through primary school, she was asked to design and paint the murals during recess or her free periods, she was axing all her classes so the school wasn’t worried about her grades. Clarke knew that going to any of the art schools that she applied to was going to drive her mother up a wall so she chose NYU, thinking that she’d be in a big city and the odds of her meeting her soulmate were higher than they were in her small hometown of Arkadia. She wasn’t exactly a people person, in high school she just stuck with Wells and he was going to Cornell upstate so they weren’t close to each other, just phone calls when they were both available and not studying, sometimes just a quick hello while studying. She liked her roommate but they weren’t close. She even went to a party with her roommate and it wasn’t that Clarke didn’t have fun, they just weren’t her people and she kept having guys hit on her but they were more creepy than endearing.

She spent a majority of her time at the library or the campus coffee shop, drinking all the tea she could get her hands on with a chocolate croissant that she slowly consumed.

Her freshman year passed quickly, just fast enough for her to not feel sorry for herself while knowing that she should be trying with at least someone. She spent the summer in Key West, attempting to tan knowing she’d only burn and hope that one of the soldiers on the base would stop training for a day and relax on the beach, maybe flirt with her a little. She and Wells stayed on Sunset Key, what the townies called Flocker’s Haven, the people who were so rich that if a hurricane took their house, by the time they came back the next summer, they never would have known because it would be good as new. The one percent of the one percent. Hey drove into town most days and spent time with Wells’ friends who were constantly throwing parties and trashing their parents houses and Clarke would try to fit in but she just didn’t like parties, they were too crowded and alcohol made her feel fuzzy. All clarke wanted to do was sit at home— her real home in Arkadia—and watch those stupid Halmark movies that always had those secret soulmark reveals at the end that proved they were destined in the end.

Sophomore year came and she started going back to the coffee shop once she settled back into a new routine with her classes. They got a new barista and it took him three months to get her order right and her schedule down and had her tea ready for her with a croissant when she arrived a week before Halloween.

It became a thing, him having her order ready and waiting for her at her favorite table that always seemed to be available after that as well. She’d leave a nice tip for him in the jar and smile, eyes filled with exhaustion when they met his deep brown ones as she headed for the door.

He didn’t approach her until January and it was flurrying out but the sheer white wall outside made the shop a little brighter and it was perfect lighting. He sat across from her and she froze, no one sat across from her while she worked.

“Hey,” he said softly. “I just wanted to let you know that we’re closing down early. It’s getting bad out there. I’ll make you a cup to go but I do unfortunately have to kick you out early.”

“Oh. Um…” Clarke sighed. “My roommate… her boyfriend…”

“Okay, you can stay while we close up but then you have to go.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” He smiled before getting up and started closing up for the afternoon.

A half hour later there was a travel cup in front of her full of hot tea and the barista who’s name tag only said “B” was standing over her.

“Time to go.”

Clarke nodded and started packing up her things. “Thank you for letting me stay and for the tea. How’d you kn—?”

“That and a croissant are your order, just unique enough to not forget after a week. You’re… look, I’m not trying to creep you out but you make this face when you’re concentrating on  _ anything _ you’re working on and it’s rather entrancing.”

Clarke’s face warped, she didn’t know if she should be flattered or wary of this stranger’s intentions. “Uh…”

“Yeah, sorry. I was going to invite you to study at my apartment but I realized how creepy that was and you’re definitely going to turn that down.”

“No, it was…” she laughed, releasing a little tension as she stood and they walked to the door. “Okay, it was creepy but I get what you meant and I do actually have plans otherwise I would take you up on that. But thank you.”

“Okay, just don’t have me being a creep stop you from coming here. I’ll quit if I made you uncomfortable.”

“That’s unnecessary. I mean, it’s a little stalker-y but you don’t have to quit.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you around then.”

Clarke nodded. “Maybe.” She walked out of the coffee shop, the wind and snow immediately hitting her exposed face, chapping it if she didn’t moisturize when she got back to her dorm.

Once back at her dorm, her roommate was listening to music with headphones in while studying on her bed, ignoring Clarke’s frosty arrival as the snow fell off her jacket and hat and gloves. Her tea needed to be microwaved before she drank it and she realized, pulling it out of the microwave that the barista wrote his number on the cup.

“You got someone’s number? About time.”

“It’s just a barista…” Clarke shook her head, looking for her favorite sweater to warm up in while drinking her reheated tea.

“The one at the edge of campus? Is it the hot one, I bet it’s the hot one, he seems like he likes the quiet ones, though I always see him with brunettes.”

“It’s not like that.”

“A hot guy who you see nearly every day gave you his number and it’s ‘not like that’? I think you should figure it out babe.”

“Raven, I don’t… I don’t do well with people.”

“You also haven’t really  _ tried _ .”

Clarke rolled her eyes, this was why she spent as little time at her dorm as possible. She and Raven didn’t see eye to eye on anything.

It took her three hours to text him.

Clarke: Is this your way of giving me your schedule so I can avoid my stalker?

B: If that’s what you really want.

Clarke: I still haven’t decided. Did I mention that the coffee shop is my safe haven because my roommate is overbearing and thinks I should live my life differently?

B: You did not. I don’t judge, but how do you run your life? I might just disagree with her.

Clarke: I’m not a people person. I have my best friend who’s at Cornell and we text and video chat when we can. I’m happier alone than surrounded by people.

B: Is it anxiety?

Clarke: That's a part of it, I also just don’t do small talk well.

B: Aside from me coming across stalker-y, I think we did fine earlier.

Clarke didn’t know what to say so she didn’t. He texted more than her, invited her to hang out with his friends over the break when she mentioned she wasn’t going to Arkadia, that her family was visiting New York for the holidays, the Jahas too. It was strange to say that B was her closest friend in New York and they barely spoke.

She was sitting in the coffee shop in February, her croissant half eaten and ignored for the last hour along with her tea as she sat at her favorite table close to the gas fireplace. She was stuck on her art midterm and as she was trying to think up some idea she could use, she was sketching her soulmark. She was looking out the window, searching for inspiration, ignoring the fact that B was working and could easily be her subject if she’d just let herself admit that she liked him. She didn’t, she couldn’t, she had a soulmate and was waiting for them to walk into her life. She didn’t want to break someone else’s heart when it happened.

“Hey,” she heard him say softly. “I like your drawing. It looks like my Mark on my hip.”

Clarke’s head snapped up, eyes locking with his before dropping down to her sketch. “This Mark?”

“Yeah.”

“This is on your hip?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Holy shit.”

“What?”

“It’s...we’re—“ Clarke blinked, she couldn’t believe that the man who’s been so kind to her and tried being her friend for so long was her soulmate. It couldn’t be that easy, could it? “I’m Clarke.”

He smiled a little dopily before sitting down and placing her tea in front of her and nursing a mug between his own hands across from her. “Bellamy.”

“Weird question, what did you have me in your phone as all these months?”

“That’s a little personal, don’t you think? We just met.”

“Bellamy,” she chided, she was lucky enough to have an initial that she practically worshiped, she didn’t think he had any identifier other than her order.

“Princess.”

“Why?” She grimaced, crossing her arms.

“At first it was a joke about the tea because who doesn’t drink coffee? But trying to get to know you and not being able to, it was as though you’ve been hurt your whole life and you’re guarded, like a Princess locked away in her tower.”

“I’m not a Princess.”

“Good because I’m not a prince.”

“But you’re my soulmate so maybe that’s better,” she said, looking at the table with a shrug.

She felt his eyes on her as her eyes stayed on her croissant.

“Does that scare you, Princess?”

“A little, but maybe it’s the good kind.” She dared to look up at his smiling face and to see his palm reaching across the table for her to take his hand and she did… warily.

“We can go as slow as you want, work up to being romantic, okay? I have wanted to be your friend since November and this doesn’t change that, in fact, I think it’ll make us stronger.”

Clarke smiled. “Are you closing tonight?”

“Unfortunately,” Bellamy smiled.

“Can I stay and walk home with you?”

“It’ll be late and we live in opposite directions.”

“Right.”

“You can stay over, I’ll take the couch.”

“No, it was stupid of me to think that it would make sense to walk home together, it’s freezing.”

“Clarke, we can hang out and you can stay in my bed while I take the couch. I would love that.”

Clarke nodded. “Okay.”


	2. Draw Your Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy’s POV + additional scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so y’all have been asking about the soulmark and honestly, my brain kept running back to the cliche that is a constellation soulmark and then my friend and I discussed B+C’s personalities and what animal represents them best and thought maybe we could make one that’s both animals overlapping but I couldn’t get a good image in my head of those two animals so I said no (well, kinda... used for someone else) and we were back to square one. I’ll figure it out. And we’ll find out at some point in this. Four hours and some jokes on the phone with clients and I figured it out… the soulmark and it’s a little on the nose but… you’ll see...

He didn’t know what the mark on his hip was until he was ten and was in a foster home for the first time. He was told by one of the other foster kids—he didn’t call them brother or sister, they weren’t Octavia—that the mark had a twin and it was on the person he’s meant to spend the rest of his life with. His soulmate. He’d heard about them over the years, but never thought they were real, just some fun trope in the movies.

The three years he spent in foster care, separated from his sister, he changed. He started fights in school and the scars and bruises got him the attention of girls, which helped him narrow down his search for his soulmate. It wasn’t enough and he grew tired of it in his sophomore year of college, wanting something more than just one night, craving a connection. He met Gina and they went out on three dates before Bellamy saw the mark on her shoulder, three different sized stars in an arc, not the coffee mug stain on his hip. They stayed together for a while, until Gina met her soulmate and there were no hard feelings. He and Echo had a fling until he moved to New York for grad school.

Moving to New York was like coming home, and another foster kid, Miller, was going to college there. His mom died while his father was deployed on a top secret mission and couldn’t come home, or even hear about his wife’s passing until the mission was over. Bellamy conspired that his father was actually a CIA agent on a covert op, and they spent their nights making up stories about Miller’s father every night for three months until he showed back up with a new security job. Bellamy didn’t see Miller again until he was staying with Marcus Kane, who lived down the street from Octavia, was the principal at her school, and had heard her crying about missing her brother. Kane had somehow gotten the foster paperwork expedited and, within a month of hearing about Octavia’s brother, he’d put Bellamy up for free, in a house too large for a bachelor like Marcus, and Bellamy got to see Octavia before the year was out, before he’d left for college.

Living off campus with Miller was so much better than the dorms, not having to be a RA was a huge upside and he didn’t mind having to pay rent since it was less than room and board. Working at the coffee shop paid his half of the rent and he got free food while on shift which was an added bonus. He started about a month before classes started and he had a plan: he’d focus on school, graduate as soon as possible and start paying Kane back for paying his tuition… well what the grants didn’t cover.

He had a plan.

Then she walked in the door two weeks before the semester started and he was awestruck. Her long blonde hair pulled back in a braid with little pieces falling out, framing her tan skin, likely spending most of her summer outside. She’d order an earl grey tea with a splash of milk and a chocolate croissant and she’d grab the same table most days by the windows and study, slowly picking away at the croissant and she’d order another tea before finishing it. She didn’t pay attention to him or anyone else in the shop and that was fine, he didn’t want to bug her since he hated being bothered while he was studying, he assumed she didn’t either.

He wanted to say something though, to grab her attention for just a second, notice him and maybe his little obsession would fizzle out due to a lack of chemistry. He used to be so bold as to write his number on the coffee cup, but what worked in Cleveland, New York was a whole different animal, and a different breed of women. His number on a coffee mug wouldn’t work with her… unless it did.

So he tried one day when she ran in early before classes and ordered her usual to go and he put his number on the paper cup before handing it to her. He didn’t wait by the phone in desperate hopes that she’d call or text. He didn’t even know her name. Tea was one of those orders they didn’t take names for because it was rare and too quick to make. When he saw her two days later he looked at her expectantly and she just ordered the tea and chocolate croissant and took her seat by the window. He did keep trying with his phone number; turning it into a game of sorts his persistence versus her ignorance. It was fun and then it started getting old but he would have her order waiting for when she came in on Tuesday and Thursday mornings and Wednesdays and Saturdays when she spent her afternoons in the shop, he’d have it ready as well.

It was mid-November when he finally had a chance to speak with her. The night was slow and there was a snow storm brewing so Jasper went home early, so it was just her and Bellamy in the café. He decided that since the weather was getting worse that they were closing early so he tried getting her attention, but she was in the zone and it wasn’t until he sat across from her that he caught her attention with a furrowed brow. Her blue eyes sparkled in the bright light from the snow outside.

“Hey,” he said softly. “I just wanted to let you know that we’re closing down early. It’s getting bad out there. I’ll make you a cup to go but I do unfortunately have to kick you out early.”

“Oh. Um…” She licked her lips and Bellamy had the urge to reach out and soothe it before she sighed. “My roommate… her boyfriend…”

It didn’t make sense but he understood not wanting to go home or back to the dorms with a difficult roommate. 

“Okay, you can stay while we close up but then you have to go.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” He smiled before getting up and started closing up for the afternoon. He kept his eyes on her as she packed most of her things when he walked away, but she was still working with just her sketchbook, pencil, and eraser. As he cleaned the espresso machine and turned the chairs upside down on their respective tables, Bellamy had a pot of water going for her tea. As usual he wrote his number on the cup and when he was done settling the register and locked up the safe and the office for the night, he turned the back half of the lights off before heading to her table with her tea. 

“Time to go,” he said, smiling down at her, placing the new cup in front of her.

She nodded, not looking up at him and finished packing up her things. “Thank you for letting me stay and for the tea. How’d you kn—?”

“That and a croissant are your order, just unique enough to not forget after a week. You’re… look, I’m not trying to creep you out but you make this face when you’re concentrating on anything you’re working on and it’s rather entrancing.”

He promptly shut his mouth, hating that he just blurted it out, admitting to watching her closely, watching her  _ too much _ . He wasn’t  _ stalking  _ her, just knew that she lived in the dorms, not which one.  _ That  _ was stalker behavior and now he’s been too creepy that he couldn’t do what he originally intended.

She grimaced. “Uh…”

“Yeah, sorry. I was going to invite you to study at my apartment but I realized how creepy that was and you’re definitely going to turn that down.”

“No, it was…” she laughed. She grabbed her bag and stood, walking to the door with Bellamy close behind. “Okay, it was creepy but I get what you meant and I do actually have plans otherwise I would take you up on that. But thank you.”

“Okay, just don’t have me being a creep stop you from coming here. I’ll quit if I made you uncomfortable.”

“That’s unnecessary. I mean, it’s a little stalker-y but you don’t have to quit.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you around then.”

She nodded, a strand of blonde escaping her braid and falling in her face. “Maybe.” She walked out of the coffee shop, and Bellamy shied from the blistering snow slapping his face before the door closed behind her and he could finish closing up. The lights, his coat and scarf, turned off the open sign. He looked the place over one more time before walking out, the door locking behind him as he faced the onslaught of winter.

He tried not thinking about just how many cups were out there with his phone number on them, how many different people had his number because this girl didn’t want it or was too oblivious to pay attention to the extra writing on the cup.

He got home and thawed himself out in a hot shower before calling Octavia to see how she was doing, it’s been a while and closing the café early gave him some extra time to check in instead of study and work on his dissertation.

“That girl talking to you yet?” she answered and Bellamy rolled his eyes. He was glad he didn’t get an iPhone so they couldn’t FaceTime, though he did miss her face most days.

“I had to kick her out tonight. The cafe closed early because of the blizzard. She was in the zone—totally amazing artist—I gave her my number again though.”

“You’re truly hopeless. Why not just ask her to hang out?”

“Because I don’t even know her.”

“And you won’t if you keep acting like people will hate you for shooting your shot.”

“Is it really shooting my shot if I’m asking her to be friends?”

“Your true intentions are clear to me, you want to date her, you want to be her soulmate.”

“I haven’t seen her mark but she wears conservative clothing, it could be somewhere I’ve never seen.”

“Including her left hip,” O suggested.

“That’d be cool.”

His phone vibrated and he pulled it away from his ear. An unknown number texted him. 

Finally.

_ Unknown: Is this your way of giving me your schedule so I can avoid my stalker? _

He smiled and added her number to his contacts, putting her name in as Princess with the princess emoji before texting her back, a little disheartened by her initial message.

“O, I got to go. I’m about to burn dinner. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m serious, just ask her out.”

Bellamy hung up with an eye roll and texted her back.

_ Bellamy: If that’s what you really want. _

_ Princess 👸🏼:I still haven’t decided. Did I mention that the coffee shop is my safe haven because my roommate is overbearing and thinks I should live my life differently? _

_ Bellamy: You did not. I don’t judge, but how do you run your life? I might just disagree with her. _

_ Princess 👸🏼: I’m not a people person. I have my best friend who’s at Cornell and we text and video chat when we can. I’m happier alone than surrounded by people. _

_ Bellamy: Is it anxiety? _

_ Princess 👸🏼: That's a part of it, I also just don’t do small talk well. _

_ Bellamy: Aside from me coming across stalker-y, I think we did fine earlier. _

She came into the coffee shop the next afternoon with a smile and a novel in her hand. She ordered her usual with a smile and instead of heading to a table, she took one of the comfy arm chairs and began reading.

He tried focusing on making lattes and coffee orders, but kept catching himself looking at her while steaming the milk, her hair catching in the sunlight as she pushed it out of the face or the light caught on her mug when she took a sip. She caught him looking once and gave him a small wave.

He texted her more after that. She texted back but not as much. He’d try getting her to hang out, she’d talk with him while he was on break and walk with him on campus between classes when they saw each other and were walking the same way; it was rare though. He invited her to game night and movie night with his friends and even though she kept turning him down, he still had hope.

Winter break came and she mentioned that her family and best friend were coming to town, and he loved that she was comfortable enough with him to talk about her family. He told her that he was seeing his sister for Christmas, staying with Kane was problematic but venting to Clarke through emojis helped, she got creative with them and it made every unbearable moment with the man that saved him and his sister somehow bearable.

They barely talked about anything of substance, just little complaints here and there. Someone to vent to but it wasn’t enough to Bellamy, he still kept texting her about hanging out. Even when school kicked back in and their days were busier, they’d check in and it was good. Not exactly what Bellamy wanted but good.

He gave her a white rose on Valentine’s Day and the little blush on her face made his day. Then a week later he noticed she wasn’t eating her croissant and she was intensely focused on the snow softly falling outside and absentmindedly sketching in her sketchbook.

He made them each a cup of their usuals, her Earl Gray and a black coffee for himself, then clocked out for his break. He came up behind her, catching the sketch out of the corner of his eye and froze. It was his Mark. How did she know what it looked like?

“Hey,” he said, taking two more steps to stand in front of her. “I like your drawing. It looks like my Mark on my hip.”

The next thirty seconds had too many emotions washing over her face as they came to the conclusion that they were, in fact, soulmates. Learning her name was like hearing a sonnet for the first time and having her tease him was euphoric and when he called her princess for the first time, it all clicked together for him, especially with how much she disliked it. Witnessing her embarrassment over calling him her soulmate was adorable.

She helped him close up that night and by the time he finished locking up, the snow had stopped and it was just a two inch blanket on the ground, slowly melting from the rock salt the city put down.

Clarke followed him back to his apartment, Miller was staying at his boyfriend’s for the night so it was just the two of them. They talked about little things and big things, how she liked the concept of soulmates and she was happy that they met but she wanted to know him before they do anything. Bellamy respected that, he preferred substance over fleetingly trivial. He wanted her.

The last four months of getting to know his soulmate and bringing her out of her shell were Bellamy’s favorites. Seeing her smile and enjoy spending time with his friends and her roommate were what she needed and he didn’t want to take credit for it at all. She came into her own in the last four months.

Her friend Wells visited during spring break, Clarke wanted her best friend and her soulmate to get to know each other better and though Bellamy tried, he wasn’t getting the same effort from Wells. Clarke confided that Wells had a crush on her in high school but she told him nothing was ever going to happen. She was very certain of it and he got a girlfriend a few months later. She thought that was the end of it but clearly, Wells still had feelings and wasn’t trying with Bellamy on the principle of knowing Clarke first and being jealous.

_ “I’m sorry,” Clarke apologized once Wells left for his train. _

_ “Don’t be, you’re not him and it’s not your fault he’s jealous.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Wells was completely jealous that he’s not your soulmate. He still has feelings for you.” _

_ “That was why he was acting so weird? I thought he was just in his head about his mom and didn’t want to talk about it.” _

_ “His mom?” _

_ “She died ten years ago this week. It’s rough for him.” _

_ “No, it was definitely jealousy, he was giving me death glares when you weren’t looking.” _

_ “Well, then it’s too bad for him that I’m with you… right?” She looked up at him nervously, he’d been the perfect gentleman since they found out even though he’d been dying to kiss her. _

_ “Yeah, babe. You’re speed though,” he leaned down and kissed her forehead. _

Bellamy wasn’t rushing, he wanted everything to feel natural and have them come together willingly instead of them forcing it because some mark on their hips told them it was destiny. 

He hadn’t even seen hers, they hadn’t even  _ kissed  _ yet and he was starting to hate himself for not making a move but he wanted to know her first, he wanted to make sure that the mark meant nothing when they decided to get together.

He was being uncharacteristically optimistic about their future, he knew that was a good sign. He loved her and he couldn’t wait for her to love him too.

“Hey,” she said, skipping in the door and crashing into the sofa next to him.

“Hey, good day?”

“Yeah. Um… Raven mentioned something today and it doesn’t… I mean, it shouldn’t mean anything, just…”

“Clarke, it’s me, you can tell me anything.”

“Did you sleep with her?”

“What?”

“Look, I know you’re not a virgin and being as hot as you are, I don’t expect you to have gone through high school without losing your virginity. It’s not a big deal if you did.”

“It didn’t mean anything.”

“And are you... satisfied right now?”

“What? Clarke, I’m fine. I want you to be comfortable more than anything. I don’t want to rush this.”

“Okay, but I also think that it’s a little crazy that we haven’t seen each other’s mark yet. I know they’re identical but there’s got to be some differences in the marks. Raven said that she and Finn had the same marks just different shades and my mom and Marcus are the same.”

“Raven and Finn were a mess and for obvious reasons weren’t soulmates.”

“Do you really believe there’s someone else out there that has a flaming lion on their knee?”

“I’m saying that we don’t know what this world entails. That maybe everyone has multiple soulmates depending on our lifelines and we just don’t know. So yeah, maybe there’s another guy with a flaming lion on his knee that’s going to sweep Raven off her feet and be her happily ever after or maybe there’s not. Who are we to know what the world has planned for us?”

“Is that why you’ve never kissed me? You think my lifeline will bring you a better soulmate?”

“No. God, no. You’re it for me. Even if someone else comes along, I wouldn’t be over you by the time I get around to kicking the bucket myself.”

“You say that now, but—“

“No. I’ve wanted to be with you since my first day at the coffee shop and you walked in and smiled at me. If soulmates didn’t exist, I wouldn’t have held back for so long. If I had known that you were my soulmate, I would have asked you out sooner.”

“You never asked me out.”

“I’m giving you time. There are people who reject their soulmates, who want to be alone. I don’t want to push you.”

“Have you seen me, Bell? You made me. I was a little girl who never stepped out of line and never kissed a boy who had a visible soulmark because he wasn’t  _ my _ soulmate. And here I am still not kissing my soulmate after knowing it’s him for four months and liking him for six.”

“Only six?”

“I only allowed myself to like you after you gave me your number.”

“I’d been giving you my number since September and you never even looked at the cup until that night?”

“Raven actually pointed it out to me.”

“Ouch.”

“Are you going to kiss me or not?”

“Not after that, not after spending four months watching you come into your own skin and become an amazing woman. You want a kiss? Take it.”

“I’m not that…”

Bellamy stepped into her space and looked down on her with a challenging smirk. “Kiss me.”

Clarke smiled and looked up at him, tracing her fingers up his arm and stopped at his shoulder. “You always push me out of my comfort zone,” she said before leaning up and pressing her lips against his. She was stiff, more nervous than anything and once Bellamy kissed her back, she relaxed, moving with him.

“I’m kinda in love with you,” he uttered between kisses as he lifted her into his lap.

A while later they were both out of breath and lying together on the couch and Bellamy’s fingers traced the lines of her soulmark that matched his perfectly. He’d never thought about the messy design before this moment and it clicked in his head.

“A coffee stain,” he’d said aloud and Clarke made a noise that indicated that she agreed but was also nearly asleep. “Our soulmarks… they're a coffee mug stain.”

She turned her head and looked at him with her tired eyes. “How corny is it that we met in a coffee shop too?”

“Incredibly. Maybe it means we’re truly made for each other.”

“We make each other better,” she agreed and she had enough proof. The last four months to prove that with how social she’d become. An introvert at heart but more social.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment for a part 2 that will likely wind up be them falling in love because let’s be honest, soulmates aren’t always romantically compatible...


End file.
